extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapura (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Kapura was a Ta-Matoran who became a Toa of Fire and later a Turaga of Fire prior to the Brotherhood of Makuta’s invasion of the Southern Matoran Universe in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Like most Turaga of Fire, Kapura began his life as a Ta-Matoran on Spherus Magna. He was eventually placed in Ta-Metru, along with a number of other Ta-Matoran. As a Matoran, Kapura found employment as a Vat-Control Operator in Ta-Metru. Life as a Toa At some point during the Fractures universe equivalent of the Toa/Dark Hunter War, Kaputa left his job in Ta-Metru and came to the knowledge of the local Toa. This influenced an unnamed Toa's decision of making Kapura one of the Matoran who received a Toa Stone. Although the other members of Kapura's team remain unnamed, it is known that he faught in the war and sacreficed his Toa Power for another generation of Toa to replace him during the War, transforming him into a Turaga. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Alternate Universe, the Brotherhood did not form The Plan and; instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, began to invade the Matoran Universe, allowing Mata Nui to safely land on Spherus Magna. By this point, Kapura had transformed into a Turaga and had found work in the Coliseum. Coliseum Invasion In more recent times, Kapura was present in the War Vault - a special container within the Coliseum that housed all Kanohi, Weapons, and other artifacts that the Toa had won in their war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. However, while he was inside, a group of Brotherhood supporters known as the Cult of Darkness stormed into the Vault and took him hostage. Kapura was approached by a female Glatorian named Juulant during the invasion and was ordered to lead her to the Ignika. After making up different excuses - such as forgetting where it was, that Turaga Matoro had it, and that it was not actually in the Vault - Kapura decided to lead the Glatorian around in circles. However, she eventually managed to find the Mask's hiding place herself, forcing Kapura to touch it. Despite being cursed, Kapura refused to hand over the Ignika, claiming that too many Toa had died to protect it. However, the leader of the Cult of Darkness - Mudro - appeared at that moment and murdered Kapura by shooting him with a Chain Gun. Abilities and Traits Being a Ta-Matoran, Kapura would have had a miniscule amount of control over the element of Fire and partial resistance to heat. However, as a Toa, Kaputa later had the ability to manipulate, create, and absorb Heat Energy. Upon becoming a Turaga, the extent of these powers were diminished. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance Trivia *The reason Kapura appeared in the story was because Matoro1 greatly dislikes him and wanted to kill Kapura off immediately.